Nokoru Jikan Tiempo restante
by Xure
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de Death Note y contiene personajes Ooc creo que se escribe así y lo hago con jhoker bue.. en si es como unas chicas quedan involucradas con el caso de Kira y L..etc... etc. explicar no se me da xD solo entra... :D
1. Oniichan

Cáp. 1: Onii-chan

Parecía un día común y corriente, se filtraba una luz entre las ventanas dando anuncio a un nuevo día, las personas salían de sus casas fingiendo tranquilidad, pero ¿cómo estar tranquilo? si no sabes si vas a volver a abrir los ojos para el día siguiente…

-Me pregunto ¿cómo va a acabar todo esto? – susurró una joven de hermoso cabello castaño oscuro mientras se levantaba cansada del asiento de su sala y se dirigía a la ducha.

-Tatsuki-chan déjame algo de agua ¿eh? – escucho decir a su hermana mayor mientras abría la puerta despacio

Sin duda el agua la mantenía en calma, como si los problemas estuvieran lejos de allí y ella viviera como hacía unas semanas, en paz... sin pensar en el en un futuro más incierto de lo que ya era…

Tres semanas antes....

-Bien, el tema que vamos a estudiar este año es el Sistema Nervioso Central, este tema es muy extendido por lo que se dividirán en grupos de 3 personas – Todos los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a dividirse en grupos, la mayoría con sus mejores amigos o simplemente con los que tenían más afinidad a la hora de realizar un trabajo.

-¿Dónde esta Haru, Tatsuki-chin? – susurro una joven que aparentaba unos 14 años de edad de cabello castaño

-Seguro llegando tarde Sayu-kun, ya sabes como es ella – le contestó la otra para volver la mirada a la profesora que estaba anotando los grupos en el pizarrón.

-Siento la tardanza – se escuchó desde la puerta, nadie volteo, era costumbre que Haru llegara tarde.

-Diga su excusa rápido y valla a sentarse – dijo la profesora sabiendo de memoria que su alumna solo era perezosa y que ninguna de sus excusas eran verdad

-Bueno, llegaron unos hombres vestidos de negro y me raptaron por lo que yo, claro, con mis habilida... – No pudo proseguir ya que la profesora la mando a su asiento antes de que terminara su "interesantísimo" relato.

-Haru estas en nuestro grupo para el tema de biología – dijo Sayu animadamente mientras escribía los pasos a seguir para cada equipo.

-Será en casa de Sayu esta tarde, merendaremos allá y empezaremos la primera parte del proyecto – le dijo Tatsuki a la recién llegada que estaba tratando de ponerse en corriente con las cosas, aunque se le dificultaba un poco al tener que estar escuchando a sus dos amigas y a la profesora, que le miraba de forma acusadora desde su escritorio.

La campana sonó por lo que todos salieron apresurados del salón suspirando aliviados de que su "martirio" acabara.

Las 3 jóvenes se despidieron y cada una salió rumbo a su casa a buscar material para su proyecto....

-.-----.-----.---

El sol bajaba un poco para dar lugar a un cielo de colores llamativos, algunos tonos rojizos, otros casi similares al índigo desgarraban intensamente en el lienzo, apenas dejando ver una leve mezcla entre ambos colores, mientras que en las residencias se decoraban con sombras causadas por el crepúsculo.

-Uf, no saben lo que me sucedió camino a casa chicas – se dijo la mayor de las 3 en un tono visiblemente molesto y un poco histérico

-Jajaja déjame adivinar, el club de fans de tu onii-chan- dijo Haru en tono de burla ganándose un codazo por parte de Tatsuki quien la fulminó con la mirada señalándole a una furiosa Sayu

-Esas chicas son... – antes de que Sayu dijera una barbaridad sintieron el ruido de un auto estacionarse y tocar la bocina a lo que las 3 jóvenes dieron un respingo del susto.

Tatsuki fue la primera en voltear para que sus ojos al instante identificaran las personas dentro del coche – Sayu-kun, ¿esos no son tus padres? – dijo señalando en aquella dirección

Sayu volteo con una sonrisa e hizo un ademán a sus amigas de que la siguieran dentro del automóvil.

Ambas jóvenes tardaron unos segundos en seguirla mirándose por un instante como si tuvieran un mal presentimiento, suspiraron al mismo tiempo e ignoraron el mal presagio, era solo su imaginación seguramente ¿o no…?

-...-------..-.--------..-----

Durante el viaje Sayu les contaba a sus padres con orgullo sobre sus notas y sus logros, Haru miraba por la ventana mientras que Tatsuki observaba callada y atentamente la plática que mantenía Sayu con sus progenitores.

De repente el celular del único hombre en el auto sonó causando un silencio grupal momentáneo

-¿Hai? – dijo la voz grave del jefe de policías

-Los casos de muertes se siguen repitiendo señor, los misteriosos ataques al corazón no cesan y no sabemos nada sobre ese tal "KIRA" – contestó una voz preocupada en la otra línea

-Matsuda, no puedo hablar ahora, tengo visitas y es un tema muy delicado – dijo el conductor dándole a entender que no debía de hablar esas cosas en ese momento

-¡Hai! - fue lo último que se oyó de esa conversación antes de que el tono de "fin-de-llamada" hiciera su aparición

El resto de la jornada hubo un extraño ambiente tenso el cual Sayu trataba de romper por todos los medios con vanos resultados.

-¡Llegamos! – frente a ellos se apreciaba una hermosa casa de 2 pisos de un color caoba con tonalidades oscuras, la casa de una familia ni muy adinerada ni en condiciones deplorables

-¡Woaw esa casa vale más que yo! – exclamo la menor de las 3 recibiendo un nuevo golpe por parte de Tatsuki y una nueva mirada fulminante

-Baka más respeto ¿nee? – susurro en voz baja para que solo Haru pudiera oírla

-Gomene – dijo acariciando donde Tatsuki acababa de golpear

La primera en salir fue Sayu quien al instante abrió la puerta y entró corriendo alegremente, las otras 2 entraron con cautela dentro de la residencia seguidas de los padres de la primera.

El ambiente se veía normal, la sala estaba amueblada con muy buenos gustos y cuadros familiares, había una estufa encendida y el televisor se encontraba prendido.

Tatsuki y Haru comenzaron a mirar a los alrededores observando detenidamente cada detalle del lugar disimuladamente, mientras que la señora Yagami preparaba el té.

-¡Onii-chan, tadaima! – escucharon ambas chicas sin voltear a mirar, un nuevo escalofrío se había calado en el cuerpo de ambas causando un leve estremecimiento

-Okaeri Sayu – escucharon ambas chicas aún sin intención de voltearse-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –la voz era entre la de un joven y un adulto

Al escuchar la voz del joven un presentimiento extraño se apoderó de sus mentes, mientras que de sus cuerpos un estremecimiento aun más fuerte que el anterior hizo que ambas torciera un poco la cara en una mueca de desconfianza.

-Bien, mira ellas son Tsuki-chin y Haru-chin – dijo para señalar a ambas chicas que voltearon sonriendo amablemente hacia el universitario.

-Hajimemashite – dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia la cual respondieron de inmediato evitando la penetrante mirada que sostenía sobre ellas el primogénito de la familia.

-Chicas vamos a tener que hacer el proyecto en la sala puesto que mi habitación esta siendo reparada – dijo la menor de la familia para sacar de su mochila los materiales.

Tatsuki y Haru la imitaron y se sentaron en el suelo frente al televisor encendido de la sala, casi al mismo instante el celular del jefe de policía sonó haciendo que lo levantase y leyera algo que, por su rostro, no era para nada agradable.

-Lo siento cariño pero saldré al trabajo hoy – dijo besando los labios de su esposa y tomando su chaqueta, al tiempo que daba un _sayonara_

-No te preocupes – dijo su esposa con una cálida sonrisa para girarse hacia los jóvenes – si me disculpan, tomaré una siesta, me viene muy bien, hay té en la cocina si quieren – dijo la mujer subiendo las escaleras alegremente

Al cabo de unos minutos en la habitación solo quedaron 4 personas, Light quien leía un libro de texto, Sayu que buscaba fotos en Internet junto con Haru y Tatsuki quienes resumían la información.

-KIRA CONTINÚA MATANDO CRIMINALES ASÍ QUE, CIUDADANOS, PIENSEN 2 VECES ANTES DE INTENTAR ALGO- se escuchó desde la televisión

Oigan, ¿qué creen sobre Kira? – dijo Sayu a lo que Light agudizó su oído y cambió la pagina de su libro de textos para disimular más su "supuesta" lectura.

Tatsuki y Haru se mantuvieron en silencio un rato intercambiando miradas y sintiendo como un sudor frío les bajaba por la nuca y Sayu no ayudaba mucho, pues esta les miraba impaciente y ansiosa esperando la respuesta de ambas.

-Pues – dijo al fin Haru – No lo se, sinceramente, creo que ambos bandos tienen algo de razón – concluyó, fijando sus ojos desde Tatsuki a Sayu repetidas veces

-Es verdad, después de todo, ahora hay menos criminales pero, destruir vidas no está bien – continuó Tatsuki sin mirar a nadie, más que a un punto fijo de la pared

Se hizo un corto silencio en el que todos los de la casa reflexionaban sobre el tema

-Valla chicas, que profundas, pocos piensan así – dijo Sayu con una nueva sonrisa – Yo en mi opinión creo que Kira es sólo una persona confundida que solo quiere hacer el bien, pero se equivoca al hacerlo de ese modo – finalizó el tema Sayu.

Light pasó a otra página fingiendo atención hacia esta nuevamente

Tatsuki suspiró pesadamente – Oye Sayu-kun, creo que ya es tiempo de que regresemos a casa, está haciéndose más tarde de lo que creí… - su voz denotaba un poco de preocupación y cansancio

Haru la miró interrogante, ambas sabían que podían quedarse hasta tarde en casa de Sayu pero prefirió seguirle el juego a su amiga ya que tenía que preguntarle algo importante

-Ahh, es verdad, y tu Onee-chan se va a preocupar si no llegas a casa a tiempo, mi okaa-san también se pondrá igual, así que también debo irme – apoyó Haru

-Umm, que mal, bueno, seguimos mañana entonces – dijo la menor de esa familia para voltearse hacia su hermano

-Onii-chan, ¿las acompañas a la puerta? – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a su hermano con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto Sayu – dijo educadamente, levantándose de su asiento sonriendo hacia las invitadas quienes forzaron una sonrisa que por suerte se veía un poco real.

Caminaron en silencio fuera de la sala dirigiéndose a la salida, ambas chicas al frente con el universitario detrás. Ambas podían sentir la mirada penetrante del castaño sobre sus espaldas… Haru tenía los labios fruncidos y sus ojos mostraban confusión, mientras que Tatsuki tenía los dientes apretados y su mirada inescrutable.

-Tsuki, tengo que decirte algo importante luego – susurró Haru a su amiga mirando de reojo al primogénito de la familia, lo cual no paso desapercibido por este

-Creo que ya se lo que es, ya que yo tengo que comentarte algo muy parecido – susurro la otra mirando de reojo también- pero este no es el momento adecuado – continuó, sonriéndole a su amiga para opacar un poco la tensión.

-Bueno chicas, jaa nee – dijo el castaño pasando frente a ellas y abriendo la puerta en un gesto educado

-Sayonara – dijeron ambas al unísono sin gastarse en sonreír esta vez ya que, aunque trataran no lo lograrían.

Cuando estuvieron un poco lejos de la entrada Tatsuki susurro – ¿oíste la llamada?- dijo para voltear con una mirada seria, su rostro denotaba desconfianza hacia los habitantes de aquella casa…

-Si, creo que lo mejor sería comentárselo a Asatsuki-kun haber que opina – dijo la menor de las 2 con un semblante casi frío

Light se las quedo observando por unos minutos, mientras se alejaban el se quedó haciendo un análisis mental de cada una.

-Hay algo extraño, con esas niñas – pensó cerrando la puerta de la casa para dejar que ese pensamiento se fuera, aunque solo fuera temporalmente…

-jejeje – rió ryuuk haciendo que Light volteara indiferente al shinigami recién llegado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ryuuk?- cuestiono el mayor mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

-jeje, no es nada – mintió observando a través de la pared a las niñas que estaban fuera

-jejeje los humanos son muy divertidos, jejeje – Dijo por lo bajo, para si mismo

------------...................


	2. La red de la araña

**Cáp. 2: La red de la araña**

La lluvia se había hecho presente imponentemente y parecía querer ahogar a aquella ciudad… Era como si quisiese tragarse todo junto con aquel suceso que atormentaba día tras día a todos.

Sin embargo el agua parecía hacer olvidar a algunos o eso parecía…

- Asatsuki-kun te lo digo jamás pensé que el onii-chan de Sayu-kun tuviese una vibra tan negativa… la verdad… yo pienso que oculta algo…- decía la joven castaña que se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, con las piernas agitándose de un lado hacia otro y con su mente enfocada completamente en la conversación que sostenía por teléfono con sus amigas.

- Omoshiroi Tatsuki-chan- contestó una voz joven y neutra

- Fue realmente raro- prosiguió Haru

- Soka…- contestó la chica que respondía al nombre de Asatsuki

-Etto… Asatsuki-kun ¿que tienes en mente para comprobarlo?- preguntó Tatsuki con curiosidad al tiempo que torcía un gesto de curiosidad pensando.

- ¡jooooo! Se nota que tiene algo bueno en mente- añadió Haru al notar que Asatsuki permanecía un poco callada pensando en que haría

- Díganme- dijo con seriedad- ¿cuándo van a volver a reunirse en casa de Sayu?- preguntó con en un tono inescrutable

- Pues…- contestó Haru indecisa

- Mañana por la tardé- la castaña terminó la frase antes que Haru dijera algo como "_no tengo ni la más mínima idea_"

- Soka

- ¡No me digas que piensas acompañarnos!- dijo Tatsuki con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, al tiempo que un rayo caía dando la sensación de que era el escenario de una película de terror.

- Entre más pronto mejor ¿no crees?- dijo divertida ante el tono de voz de Tatsuki

- ¡D-d-d-de-demo…!- tartamudeó la castaña casi espantada

- Daijoubu- contestó Haru tranquilamente- Asatsuki-kun puede decir que va para ayudarnos con el trabajo- añadió Haru suspicazmente sin cambiar su tono neutro

- Además que puede pasar…- antes que Asatsuki pudiese completar la frase todas escucharon el teléfono celular de Tatsuki sonando escandalosamente sobre la mesa de noche, con la canción _The World_ de _Nightmare_, el tono que Tatsuki había puesto para cuando Sayu llamase…

Esta se limitó a decir un _matte kudasai_, al tiempo que alargaba su brazo hasta la mesa para alcanzar el teléfono, pero al hacerlo y tenerlo entre su mano otro rayo calló nuevamente, haciendo que inevitablemente esta se estremeciera completamente.

Abrió el celular y presionó el botón que le daba la opción de _alta voz_, para después colocarlo en su cama.

- Moshi moshi ¿Sayu-kun?- contestó Tatsuki un tanto nerviosa

- Hai- contestó su amiga e interlocutora- Tatsuki-chin verás me preguntaba; emmmm, quería saber que ha pasado esta tarde- sus palabras se atropellaban unas a otras probablemente por los nervios y aun más importante la ansiedad de saber la respuesta a su pregunta recién formulada…

- Pues lo que sucedió fue que mi onee-chan y la okaa-sama de Haru estuvieron hablando y ambas dijeron que teníamos que estar en casa temprano- se excusó rápidamente la castaña en un tono extrañamente muy creíble.

- Aah

- Buena respuesta- le dijo con ansiedad Haru

- Un (n)- le apoyó Asatsuki

- ¡Oye!- le llamó con un tono travieso que hizo que a Tatsuki se le pusiera el vello en punta de solo pensar que Sayu le haría una de las preguntas extrañas que de vez en cuando le hacía

- Hai- respondió entrecortada, podía sentir como el color escapaba de su cara y su presión bajaba rápidamente hasta dejarla tan fría como el hielo

- Tatsuki-chan trata de no ponerte nerviosa- le dijo rápidamente Asatsuki que conocía bien a Tatsuki y sabía lo nerviosa que la ponían las preguntas de Sayu

- Recuerda que podemos ayudarte y Sayu no lo sabrá- le recordó Haru también un poco nerviosa

- Tatsuki-chin dime ¿a Haru o a ti les a gustado onii-chan?- preguntó Sayu de forma traviesa mente, dejando en blanco a Haru y a Tatsuki sin saber que decir

- Evasiva- Asatsuki le contestó casi seguido que Sayu

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas? Sayu-kun- inquirió Tatsuki, sintiendo como un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda

- Pues las dos se han comportado de una manera muy extraña y…- hizo una pausa- le han estado mirando de una forma muy… rara- añadió confundida

- Ara ara Sayu-kun que eso ha sido tu imaginación- contestó con un tono fingido de seguridad que gracias a la lluvia no se escuchó el leve titubeo que esta tenía

- Pregúntale porque lo dice- dijo Haru tan rápido que apenas y se le entendió

- ¿Por qué dices que le hemos visto de forma "rara"?- dijo recalcando la última palabra

- Pues…- replicó para luego hacer otra pausa- ambas le han visto con unos ojos muy extraños y casi iguales…- hizo otra pausa

Tatsuki no sentía que la sangre le circulase por las manos ya que las tenía demasiado frías por los nervios.

Tragó saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo que había encontrado lugar en su garganta.

- Además cuando el no miraba una que otra vez le soltaron miradas de reojo- completo su frase anterior e hizo que a Tatsuki le aumentara el pulso, tanto que Asatsuki y Haru casi lo escuchaban

- Verás…- hizo una pausa muy larga "según" Sayu

- ¿Qué le digo?- susurró por lo bajo para que solo sus amigas le escucharan

- Evasiva- volvió a decir Asatsuki

- Di que mirabas el mueble- le dijo Haru

- Como si fuera a tragarse eso- le replicó Asatsuki

- ¿Sayu-kun te han dicho que los muebles de tu casa son muy lindos?- le dijo Tatsuki sin saber que más decir

- Tatsuki-chin no me cambies el tema, ni trates de pasarte de lista conmigo que se perfectamente que tratas de hacer- le repuso su amiga

- Hablo en serio Sayu-kun- volvió a insistir Tatsuki- verás Haru y yo lo que en realidad veíamos era el sillón- se excusó inocentemente

- Si con "sillón" te refieres a mi onii-chan te diré que si- respondió en un tono sarcástico

- Te dije que no iba a tragárselo- le reprochó Asatsuki a Haru

- No me refería a eso- respondió Haru con culpa en su voz

- Sayu-kun te digo la verdad, ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo Haru cuando llegamos a tu casa?

- Hai hai, "Woaw esa casa vale más que yo"- repitió Sayu tratando de imitar la voz y el tono de Haru, con lo que Asatsuki dio una sonora carcajada que hizo avergonzar a la menor de las castañas.

- Ves, ¿ahora me crees que mirábamos el mueble?- le pregunto casi en tono de reproche

- Está bien te creeré, demo- hizo una pausa corta- mañana le preguntaré a primera hora a Haru cuando estemos en el salón- dijo resignada

Si quieres- respondió al fin aliviada

-Un (n)- hizo una pausa un poco larga que tensó un poco a Tatsuki- jaa nee- se despidió un tanto inconforme con su "interrogatorio"

- Oyasumi nasai- dijo Tatsuki, antes de colgar y evitar que Sayu encontrase algo que decir y alargar un poco la conversación

-.------..---.-----..-----------

Las 3 chicas suspiraron de forma profunda llenas de absoluto alivio al evitar que Sayu sospechase "algo" y le comentara a su onii-chan al respecto, aunque sabían que eso aun quedaba sin concluir.

-Haru mañana no vayas a estudiar- le ordenó Asatsuki

- ¿Eeeeehhh?- dijo Haru sin creerse lo que su amiga había dicho

- Asatsuki-kun ¿no crees que exageras un poco?- cuestionó Tatsuki un poco sorprendida también

- Si Haru no va mañana a estudiar Sayu no podrá preguntarle nada- afirmó sobre su decisión

- Es verdad- apoyó Haru que estaba completamente de acuerdo con quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde

- Demo ¿cómo va completar las clases?- todas callaron, ya sabían que al final Tatsuki iba a prestarle los apuntes

- Muy bien dejemos de lado mi comentario obvio- dijo Tatsuki un poco molesta y algo avergonzada por su comentario- la sensei va a enfadarse- agregó casi entre un suspiro

- La sensei va a estar feliz de no soportarme y tenerte atenta en la clase por un día- dijo Haru casi riendo

- Entonces está decidido- dijo triunfante Asatsuki

- Tengo una pregunta- interrumpiendo el futuro discurso de Asatsuki

- ¿nani?- pregunto la mayor con recelo

- ¿Haru va a ir a la casa de Sayu a hacer el trabajo?, es decir si lo hace y Sayu le pregunta que porque no fue puede decir que se quedó dormida porque su despertador no sonó, demo si no lo hace Sayu podría llamar su casa y si la okaa-sama de Haru se entera…- calló junto con las otras 2 al solo imaginar lo que pasaría y al hacerlo un potente escalofrío se apoderó por completo del cuerpo de todas…

- Si Haru va a la casa de Sayu, ella no tendrá oportunidad de preguntarle algo con su onii-chan ahí presente- explicó Tatsuki seriamente

- Estás en lo cierto, demo si Sayu se queda a solas con Haru será inevitable- señaló Asatsuki

- Un (n)- afirmó Haru el comentario

- ¿Para eso iras o no?- replicó Tatsuki de forma casi retadora

- ¡Hmp!- respondió con malicia- esto se pondrá mejor de lo que pensé- añadió con el mismo tono que había usado antes- si tengo que ir a la casa de Sayu será mejor que me duerma ya, puesto a que no podré dormir un poco a pesar de que mañana será viernes- se quejó- oyasumi- dijo antes de cortar

- Oyasumi- dijeron las 2 menores al unísono

- Haru- llamó la mayor

- ¿Hai?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues… las 20:40

- Ara ara- dijo entre suspiros- si que hablamos ahora- rió

- Un (n)

- Haru ¿que vas a hacer si Sayu logra salirse con la suya y se queda a solas contigo?

- Me llamas a mi celular y hago como que es algo importante- dijo traviesa mente imaginando la cara que pondría Sayu

- buena idea, demo si no puedo llamarte…- repuso Tatsuki preocupada

- Cálmate, envíale un mensaje a Asatsuki-kun en este momento diciendo que me llame al celular si me quedo sola con Sayu y tu no puedes llamarme

- Un (n)… ara tengo que colgar onee viene por el pasillo, hasta acá escucho el tacón de sus zapatos… oyasumi- finalizó antes de colgar de inmediato


	3. Una dulce excusa

**Cáp. 3: Una dulce excusa**

Las clases habían comenzado hacía una hora y media, todos los alumnos prestaban la menor atención posible y se perdían en sus pensamientos, la mayoría intercambiaban notas y cartas sobre el personaje tan nombrado "KIRA" mientras que otros simplemente se dedicaban a tomar notas de lo que la profesora decía.

-Oye Tatsuki-chin, si sigues tomando jugo así de frío, vas a terminar en el hospital ¿no lo crees? – le reprendía una morena de cabello largo y castaño

-No, ¿cómo crees? – le dijo Tatsuki sonriendo de manera nerviosa mientras daba otro largo sorbo a la tercera caja de jugo, no podía hacer otra cosa pues su voz se había quebrado notablemente

Sayu abrió los ojos y le quito la caja -¿Lo ves?, ¡Ya tienes la voz muy ronca!-insistió Sayu a su amiga que le había vuelto a quitar el jugo y tomaba sorbos acabando el tercer cartón.

-No te preocupes – concluyó dándole a entender a la morena que la conversación acababa ahí, pero bien sabía que, Sayu no se rendiría tan fácil.

Sonó la campana que daba anuncio al receso por lo que Tatsuki salió a toda velocidad del salón tratando de evitar a Sayu y buscando un lugar donde hubiera silencio.

-Hola Tatsuki-chan, ¿qué haces? – dijo una joven de cabello muy parecido al de la nombrada solo que lo mantenía suelto y poseía bellos ojos cafés

-¡Asatsuki-kun!- dijo aliviada

-¿Por qué tu voz esta tan ronca?-cuestionó su amiga mientras le tomaba la temperatura con la mano

-Luego termino de explicarte – dijo a lo que Asatsuki recordó que le había mencionado algo de un "_cambio de voz"._

-Necesito que entretengas a Sayu urgente – suplicó Tatsuki mientras seguía corriendo en una dirección indefinida - ¡Te lo encargo! – gritó de forma ahogada alejándose

Asatsuki asintió y caminó a paso lento hasta la clase de su amiga, tenía que pensar que decirle a la castaña para que no tratara de alcanzarla.

---------......-------------

Luego de unos minutos corriendo Tatsuki encontró un armario de limpieza en el que se encerró y casi al mismo tiempo encendió su celular apresurada.

-Anda contesta, contesta – susurró Tatsuki nerviosa con el celular en las manos

-¿Hai? – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea

-Haru-chan escúchame con atención, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la voz? – dijo en tono serio su amiga

-Aja, ¿Qué con eso? – contestó la otra en tono curioso a lo que Tatsuki suspiro y busco las palabras adecuadas

-Haru.... quiero que te tragues todo el helado que puedas hasta que tu voz suene extraña – concluyo con seriedad

Hubo un silencio momentáneo

-Si no me lo estuvieras diciendo en ese tono de voz creería que bromeas, pero esta bien, lo haré – dijo la otra haciendo memoria de las palabras de su amiga

Tatsuki escuchó un sonido fuera del armario y maldijo por lo bajo

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos – Dijo en un susurro guardando su celular en el bolsillo lateral de su falda y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con agilidad caminó hasta su clace y llegó a su pupitre donde tomo asiento evitando la mirada acusadora que le mandaba su amiga castaña.

-Bien echo Asatsuki-kun – pensó para si misma mientras dejaba que otro sorbo de jugo se adentrara en su garganta causándole un escalofrío.

------------..........------------

Ya era el mediodía y la mayoría regresaba a sus casas a buscar materiales para sus clases extras o simplemente para almorzar, en el caso de Tatsuki, ella iba a la universidad por su clace de cocina y en el caso de Haru, ella iba a la universidad por mero aburrimiento.

Se escucho un grito de satisfacción dentro de uno de los salones

-¡Listo!, ¡que lindo me quedo! – dijo Tatsuki enorgulleciéndose de su creación que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Frente a la joven había un pastel enorme de 3 pisos cubierto con crema y con frutillas en cada uno de los pisos.

-Bien, mejor voy a limpiarme antes de que me regañen por el desastre que hice y que tengo encima – se dijo a sí misma para luego irse corriendo en dirección al baño.

Por el pasillo de la clase se acercaba un chico de cabello azabache y mirada perdida caminando sin dirección alguna

El chico paró en seco tras oler un delicioso aroma y se adentro furtivamente dentro de la clase de cocina

-Vaya...- fue lo único que dijo tras ver el enorme pastel que se alzaba frente a el

-El azabache extendió su mano clandestina directo al pastel pero cuando estaba a 2 cm de tan ansiado trofeo un ruido hizo que pasara algo, para nada "agradable"

El chico al sentir que alguien se acercaba volteo bruscamente sin notar que la manga de su camisa había quedado atorada logrando así que esta se llevara al pastel consigo.

Y por consecuente que este acabara en el suelo

-------------.........--------------

No muy lejos de allí una chica de cabello corto caminaba entre las clases buscando una en especial, la cual, para su desgracia, no se encontraba ni cerca de lo que creía.

Luego de minutos dando vueltas se recostó sobre una pared

-Rayos, ¿dónde esta la clase de cocina...? – dijo la chica suspirando pesadamente notando al instante a alguien tras ella

-En el piso de arriba – contestó una voz muy conocida que la hizo quedar en un shock momentáneo

-No puede ser – pensó para si misma volteando despacio mirando un punto entre el joven y la pared

-Hm… Arigatou – dijo soltando las palabras de forma ofensiva sin darse cuenta a lo que Light se extrañó un poco

La chica recordó que tenía la voz ronca y atinó a sonreír de modo forzado

-Gomen nee hoy no es mi día- entonces comenzó a correr escaleras arriba luego de una leve reverencia

----------.........----------

En la clace de cocina la escena era la siguiente: el pastel que Tatsuki había hecho con tanto cuidado se encontraba en el suelo, el chico estaba con cara de "no-fue-mi-intención" y Tatsuki estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Esto...yo – se trato de excusar el joven en un vano intento de que la chica no comenzara a llorar.

-No es justo...me tomo todo el día – susurro en voz baja mirando con lastima su obra en el suelo sintiendo como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Ahora jamás sabré como quedo – termino decepcionada volteando para buscar algo para limpiar el reciente desastre notando como su voz sonaba cada vez peor

-Oye – escuchó a su espalda por lo que volteo levemente

-Te quedo delicioso – termino sonriendo frente a la chica que había quedado en blanco tras ver la acción del chico frente a ella

El joven se encontraba en una posición muy extraña lamiendo sus dedos con restos del betún del pastel recién caído, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante aquel chico tan extraño

-Etto… a-arigatou gozaimasu – contestó amablemente

-Oye, me siento mal por haber echado a perder tu pastel, acompáñame al centro comercial y te compro otro –terminó sonriendo levemente

-¡Vaya!, ¿quién hizo este pastel? , esta delicioso – Tatsuki miró detrás del chico y se encontró a su amiga comiendo restos del pastel caído.

-¿Lo hizo este chico? – dijo Haru señalando al azabache que miraba a la chica extrañado al notar que ella tambien traía ese extraño tono de voz.

-¡Oye!, Yo lo hice ¿Qué no se nota? – dijo Tatsuki inflando los cachetes en un gesto muy gracioso

-Jaja, Gomen nee – dijo la menor parándose del suelo y limpiándose restos de pastel de la boca

-Bueno, si quieres ella también puede venir – retomo el tema el chico mirando a Tatsuki expectante

-¿Ir a donde? – dijo ladeando la cabeza

-Al centro comercial a comprar pastel...- finalizó Tatsuki sintiendo como la jalaban a ella y al chico

-¡Si!, ¡pastel!- dijo empujándolos hacia la salida ante la vista de varios estudiantes atónitos

-----------............-------------

-Me gusta este, ¿tu que crees? – le dijo Haru al chico que miraba el pastel de arriba abajo

-Tienes buen gusto para los dulces pero, si miras la parte de abajo puedes notar que las fresas no están del todo frescas – la chica miró el pastel y notó que el joven tenía razón

-Vaya, eres muy observador – dijo Tatsuki mirando también hacia las fresas

-Este en cambio – dijo señalando otro pastel en el segundo nivel del contenedor – tiene las fresas frescas por lo que puedo deducir que lo hicieron hace poco – terminó tomándolo y acercándose a la caja registradora

-Y yo que pensaba que el único extraño era Light – dijo en un susurro Tatsuki mirando a Haru

-Hm… Hablando de eso, me lo encontré en los pasillos – dijo la menor en un susurro avanzando en la caja registradora.

-¿Sucedió algo? – dijo en un tono preocupado

-En realidad – dijo cambiando su tono a uno neutro – no tengo idea, simplemente me dijo donde estaba tu clase

Tatsuki suspiro aliviada - ¿entonces que hay de extraño? – continuó, sabía que su amiga era algo paranoica a veces

-Pues, al contestarle me miró extrañado – dijo la chica

-¿Pues seguramente fue por que tienes la voz ronca no lo notaste?- contestó una voz conocida para las 2

-¿Escuchaste lo que decíamos? – dijo Tatsuki preocupada

-Escuche tan solo a partir de "me lo encontré en los pasillos y me miró extrañado" – dijo mientras pagaba el pastel

Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas

Ya fuera del centro comercial los 3 chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente, aún era temprano así que no tenían que ir a casa de Sayu todavía.

Pasaron los minutos entre comentarios sarcásticos de Haru, golpes de Tatsuki y gestos extraños del joven con ojeras y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de juntarse con Asatsuki y Sayu

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlas – sonrió para irse

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Tatsuki algo sonrojada

-Ryuuga... – sonrió – ¿y ustedes?

-Watashi wa Tatsuki...- dijo suavemente tratando de apartar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-¿Y tu, no tienes nombre? – le dijo a la otra que miraba al vacío sonriéndole amablemente

-Ah, ah Haru desu – dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada

-De acuerdo Haru, Tatsuki, _Matta nee – _Dijo para subirse a un coche oscuro que lucía muy caro

-Matta nee – susurró Tatsuki aún moviendo la mano en señal de despedida luego de que el chico ya se había machado

-Etto..., Tsuki....ya puedes dejar de mover la mano, ya se fue – terminó con tono pícaro la chica

Tatsuki se puso aún más roja -¿...de...de que hablas? – gritó haciendo que la menor riera a carcajada limpia

-¡Joo!, si yo mal no recuerdo tu también te sonrojaste – dijo la mayor riendo ante el rostro de su amiga

-Oye, eso fue un auto reflejo y no quieras cambiar el tema – dijo para vencer en la discusión hasta que recordaron la hora, dejando el enfrentamiento en un "empate" momentáneo para echar a correr.


	4. Usotsuki I

**Cáp. 4: Usotsuki. Parte I**

Ambas jóvenes corrieron hasta quedarse sin aliento pues llevaban 1 hora y media de retraso y lo más probable es que ya estuviesen retomando el trabajo así que tuvieron que telefonear a la casa de Sayu, pero por desgracia fue Light el que les contesto y para empeorar la situación confundió las voces Haru y Tatsuki con la de dos chicos, pero cuando Haru gritó histérica y su voz se quebró de tal manera que casi se le escuchaba como a un soprano se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que si eran chicas, sin embargo para no quedar en ridículo preguntó por segunda vez que quienes eran y finalmente después de tardar sin motivo alguno le pasó el teléfono a Sayu, después de decirle _gomen, había olvidado que tenías una llamada, si quieres ve a ver si no han colgado_.

- ¿Moshi moshi?- Atendió finalmente la chica

- ¡SAYU!- gritaron aliviadas las dos chicas con un tono de voz quebrado que hizo sonar un poco gracioso el nombre de su amiga

- ¿Hai?- preguntó aun sin identificar las voces

- Tsuki-chan ella tampoco nos reconoce las voces- chilló desesperada una de las chicas en la otra línea

- ¿Haru-chin?- dijo sorprendida, al tiempo que abría los ojos descomunalmente- ¿Tsuki-chin?- retomó despacio sin poder creerse lo roncas que estaban sus voces- Te dije que te ibas a enfermar…- no pudo concluir la oración porque Tatsuki ya le había interrumpido

- No es por eso- cortó tajantemente

- Entonces ¿por qué?- exigió saber la castaña mayor

- Pues yo estaba un poco ronca, demo Haru me ha contagiado su tos- se defendió

- Es verdad, verás Tsuki-chan fue a mi casa después de clases para saber porque no había ido y para pasarme los apuntes- repuso Haru con voz entrecortada por la resequedad de su garganta.

- So-soka- respondió más tranquila, aunque con cierto tono de preocupación a la vez

- Demo- dijo Tatsuki

- Vamos para tu casa y te llevamos algo por hacerte esperar con Asatsuki-kun en el centro comercial- concluyó Haru la frase

- ¡¿Honto?!- inquirió entusiasmada

- Un (n)- respondieron ambas chicas al unísono

- Sorekara jaa nee- se despidió y colgó antes de que sus interlocutoras pudiesen articular palabra alguna

Ambas tomaron sus mochilas junto con el enorme pastel recién comprado y se dirigieron hacía la parada del transporte colectivo…

No les tomó mucho tiempo en llegar hasta la residencia de los Yagami por lo que Haru y Tatsuki no tuvieron mucho tiempo para planificar que harían respecto a las preguntas de Sayu y la tensa atmósfera que se sentía al estar en la misma habitación con aquel universitario… sobre todo cuando este fijaba su mirada de refilón disimulado en alguna de las dos.

-.---------..-.------

Sin darse cuenta estaban a unos pocos pasos de la puerta así que estas se dieron una última mirada para intercambiar valor, respiraron profundo, prepararon su mejor sonrisa y Haru llamó al timbre nerviosa.

Al abrirse la puerta la escena que tenían ante sus ojos las dejó ciertamente desconcertadas y boquiabiertas, tanto que sus perfectas sonrisas se descompusieron y sus rostros expresaban sorpresa y los ojos de ambas estaban en blanco.

Asatsuki y Light estaban discutiendo y parecía que estaban a punto de lanzarse todas las cosas que tenían a la mano, que no eran muchas, pues estaban al pie de las escaleras y la risa de Sayu hacía in entendible lo que ellos dos decían o más bien gritaban a todo pulmón…

- ¿Que rayos es esto?- dijo la menor de los presentes completamente atónita, aunque la resequedad de su voz disminuyó la emoción con la que en verdad lo dijo

- Hai, ¿que significa todo esto?- dijo Tatsuki en un tono escéptico y casi neutro

- Pues…-trató de explicar Sayu inútilmente, ya que la risa se lo impedía

- Olvídalo, nos dices después- dijo Tatsuki suspirando, abriéndose paso ella misma con el enorme pastel entre las manos, al tiempo que pasaba de largo justo al lado del par de debaten tes rumbo a la cocina captando la atención de ambos por lo que ocupaba lugar entre sus brazos y manos…

- Déjame ayudarte- dijo Asatsuki gentilmente

- No es necesario, yo le ayudo- replicó Light de forma retadora. Fulminó Asatsuki con la mirada, pero esta ni siquiera se inmuto en voltear a verle o a prestarle el más mínimo ápice de atención

- Ninguno tiene porque ayudarme, ya lo he guardado- explicó la castaña de voz temporalmente ronca

- Soka- dijo la mayor de las 4 chicas sin tomarle importancia al asunto

Light estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Asatsuki se le adelantó y no le quedó de otra que cerrar la boca…

- Será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo- propuso la chica con un deje de victoria en sus palabras

Las siguientes 3 horas pasaron más relajadas que en la reunión anterior, puesto a que la mirada crítica de Light tuvo que _cesar_ temporalmente al estar al pendiente de lo que Sayu le preguntaba, Haru y Tatsuki estaban por terminar de reunir la información requerida y Asatsuki no se demoraba mucho tiempo en analizar y resumir el texto a su disposición, por lo que habían avanzado un poco más de la mitad.

Todo parecía estar como miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que Tatsuki se incorporó para ir al baño, sin embargo Sayu le dijo que fuera al de arriba para que cuando regresase trajera unos materiales extra que estaban en su habitación.

Había pasado alrededor de 3 minutos y medio cuando el sonido del lápiz de minas de Light hizo contacto con el papel al haber desgastado la barra por completo… se incorporó en un movimiento ágil -característico de el- y subió las escaleras perdiéndose al extremo de estas…

Haru dio un suspiro suave de alivio, pero su sensación de calma fue opacada de inmediato por una sensación de incomodidad y estrés al recordar que Tatsuki acababa de subir y aun no iba a regresar…

El universitario no tardó en toparse con la castaña que traía entre sus manos una pequeña pila de papeles sueltos. Esta se limitó a hacer caso omiso a la presencia del joven y solo miró detenidamente por un breve momento las escaleras hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta que el joven seguía envarado en el extremo de estas y notó que ella no bloqueaba su paso; según lo que le había dicho Sayu la habitación de Light quedaba del lado contrario del que venía Tatsuki, por lo que esta dedujo que lo que ocurría era que ella seguía sin moverse y el lo había notado por lo que solo miró un instante los papeles y los revisó rápidamente con sus dedos para disimular su posición estática, sin embargo esta podía sentir la mirada penetrante del joven observándola como si estuviese analizando cada uno de sus movimientos por lo que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero la hizo reír en su fuero interno y decirse _este juego puede ser manejado por dos_, así que levantó levemente su rostro al terminar de "revisar" el contenido del material y mostró una mirada inescrutable que no pasó desapercibida por el joven, así que este finalmente le dejó libre el paso.

Al estar lado a lado, Tatsuki soltó algo por lo bajo que fue entendible como _Usotsuki_, a lo que Light afiló la mirada…

- ¿Sumimasen?- Inquirió el castaño en un tono gentil como el que solía utilizar

- ¿Eh…? Iie nanimo- respondió en un tono casi quebrado, pero dulce a la vez

- Soka- contestó cortésmente para luego retirarse hacia su objetivo original…

- _¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?_- pensó, mientras bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente

Sin embargo el gesto pensativo de Tatsuki logró ser atisbado por Asatsuki que le hizo una mueca para que se diera cuenta, mientras Haru distraía a Sayu que estuvo a punto verla, por lo que esta acomodó una leve sonrisa y se sentó junto a Sayu que miraba con aburrimiento las hojas recién añadidas al material.

- Sayu-chan- llamó Haru con malicia

- ¿Nani?- preguntó dudosa sobre que pediría Haru

- ¿Quieres descansar un poco, nee?- preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta por lo que Sayu solo le dedicó una mirada a Haru para que prosiguiera- verás me estoy asfixiando aquí adentro así que saldré un momento afuera- concluyó traviesamente, cosa que Sayu notó y también consideró el momento perfecto para sacarle verdad a Haru así que abrió la boca, pero de inmediato tuvo que cerrarla, pues al igual que su hermano fue callada…

- ¡Yo te acompaño!- dijo Tatsuki de forma entusiasta

- Demo…- reprochó la menor de los Yagami, que no pudo continuar la frase, pues Light acababa de sentarse nuevamente junto a ella y miro un poco extrañado a las 2 chicas que salían por la puerta principal.

- ¿Un descanso?- preguntó suspicazmente el único joven en la habitación

- Hai- afirmó Sayu resignada a permanecer con la falta de información _temporalmente_

Haru y Tatsuki caminaron un par de cuadras hasta estar seguras que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchadas ni interrumpidas por la llegada repentina de Sayu

- Tsuki- hizo una breve pausa la castaña menor- ¿Qué ha pasado allá arriba?- interrogó con seriedad y preocupación

- …- esta guardó silencio un momento, luego cerró los ojos y respiro profundo tratando de digerir la información del suceso recién acontecido, para poder responderse la misma pregunta a si misma- ni siquiera yo estoy segura- confesó sincera

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó no tan seria, si no más bien preocupada

- Iie- dijo, negando con la cabeza

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que pasó allá arriba fue algo… raro- añadió dudosa, pero segura a la vez

- ¿A que te refieres con "raro"?

- Pues… me refiero a raro con el hecho de que me desmembrara viva con la mirada y examinara todo… como si tratase de ver a través de mí y… saber lo que pienso… me dio la impresión de que me analizaba detalladamente y quería que le dijera todo con un solo gesto, al igual que un libro abierto que esta listo para ser leído…

- Muy bien eso es algo que definitivamente no vemos todos los días- comentó un poco exaltada

- Haru esto me está dando muy mala espina, sabes que son pocos los que se atreven a hacerme eso y…- no prosiguió debido a la interrupción de su amiga

- ¿Te ha visto a los ojos?- exigió saber

- Por suerte no…

- Soka…

- Demo…

- ¿Hai?

- No estoy segura que pasaría me viese a los ojos…- calló para no decir más, pues Asatsuki les gritaba desde lejos que regresaran para continuar con el trabajo

Sin embargo Asatsuki se acercó hasta ellas y durante el camino de regreso le dieron un resumen de lo que había sucedido y también sobre el breve comentario que había hecho Tatsuki al joven universitario y por supuesto cual había sido la reacción de este…


	5. Usotsuki II

**Cáp. 4: Usotsuki. Parte II**

En la casa Yagami la tensión seguía presente, Sayu juntaba el material del suelo mientras que Light caminaba de un lado a otro.

Light se dio cuenta de el ridículo que estaba haciendo, el era un genio, no podía perder los cabales con 3 niñas de secundaria.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó en silencio reviviendo cada uno de los momentos compartidos con dichas jóvenes.

"Tsuki", "Haru","Asa-senpai" – pensó Light, mientras se recostaba suavemente en su cama

Esas niñas, ninguna de las 3 me observó a los ojos por alguna razón...- dijo recordando cada uno de sus encuentros.

Además, las voces de las que me visitaron por primera vez, estaban más roncas que la vez anterior, no pude reconocerlas por teléfono – pensó nuevamente mirando el techo por unos segundos

La primera vez que se aparecieron en casa me parecieron extrañas, ambas miraban un punto fijo, pero nunca observaban a nadie, esa "Tsuki" solo observaba por debajo de mi cuello... al igual que su amiga "Haru" no me ve a los ojos, y esa "Asa-senpai" evita a toda costa el contacto visual, no, es más que eso...-continuó, parándose suavemente de su cama

Se acercó hasta la puerta donde paró en seco tras escuchar voces que no provenían de su hermana solamente.

-Gomen nee Sayu – dijo la de cabello corto – no quería molestarte de nuevo

-¿Esa voz es de...? – pensó el universitario acercándose más

-Daijoubu Haru-chan, creo que el material esta arriba, ya regreso – concluyó subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa

La menor se quedo admirando la sala en silencio recordando las palabras de sus amigas una tras otra – "Haru, ve por el material, Tsuki necesita tranquilizarse y lo mejor es que ella me cuente lo ocurrido" – dijo la mayor de las tres

Sintió que alguien bajaba las escaleras por lo que fingió no haberlo notado

Suspiró haciendo memoria de lo más importante – "Hagas lo que hagas, no lo mires a los ojos, no importa cuan penetrante sea nuestra mirada, sentí que con solo un cruce de ojos podría descubrir todos mis pensamientos" – termino Tatsuki seriamente

Sintió como un temblor aparecía en su cuerpo – trago duro tras notar la mirada punzante de alguien y volteó frunciendo el seño para encontrarse con una mirada café que la observaba fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento

-Ahora entiendo de lo que hablaba Tatsuki – pensó recordando como la voz de su amiga se cortaba, contándole lo sucedido sin mirar al universitario a los ojos

-Siento molestarte, solo quería ver si habías traído contigo a tus amigas, quería disculparme por el mal trato de hace un rato – contestó el universitario buscando el más mínimo gesto

Sonrió para sus adentros, gracias a Tatsuki sabía que ponerse nerviosa solo iba a causarle problemas, pero no pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre al escuchar esas palabras tan hipócritas

-¿qué no te cansas? – susurro con rabia mirando sobre la cabeza del estudiante

-¿Nani? – dijo con un tono inocente, que hizo que Haru despertara

-Listo Haru-chan, aquí te traje los materiales – sonrió una chica que venía corriendo con una carpeta

-Justo a tiempo – pensó Haru, suspirando aliviada

-Arigatou – susurró dándole la espalda a la chica, evitando la mirada del universitario y saliendo por la puerta sin darle tiempo a Sayu de decir nada más.

La chica comenzó a correr y divisó a sus amigas a lo lejos

-¡Tsuki-chan, Asa-senpai! – gritó con todo lo que daba su voz

-Haru, ¿cómo te fue? – indagó seriamente Asatsuki mirando los nervios de la recién llegada

-¿Tu que crees?, casi me muero allá dentro – dijo para tirarse sobre la grama y dar un prolongado respiro

-Pensé en voz alta – explicó llamando la atención de ambas

-¿No habrás dicho nada importante, no? – dijo Asatsuki alterada mirándola de forma acusadora

-No, simplemente dije "¿qué no te cansas?", luego de que el dijo que quería disculparse por el "mal trato" – ironizó Haru de manera sarcástica.

-Lo mejor va a ser que nos tranquilicemos, ya pasó, además no creo que por simples palabras vaya a darse cuenta de todas nuestras cosas ¿no creen? – terminó la mayor dándoles animo

Tatsuki se levanto y se estiró, ayudando a la menor a levantarse – Si... Tienes razón – sonrió comenzando a caminar seguida de las otras 2 chicas

-Demo, vamos a sentarnos a algún lado a descansar ¿les parece? – propuso Asatsuki amablemente

-Hai, me hace falta descanso – comentó Haru entusiasta

-¡Pero si hoy no fuiste a estudiar! – gritaron ambas al unísono en forma de reproche

-Hai, Hai...Ya parecen mi Onii-chan – susurro esta ganándose un golpe por parte de Asatsuki y un codazo por parte de Tatsuki

-------------.---------…----------

Dentro de aquella habitación solo se veían 2 siluetas deformadas por la obscuridad

-Hazlo – dijo cortante, directo al shinigami que se encontraba devorando una manzana

-Jeje, creo que exageras, son solo niñas de secundaria – le recordó Ryuuk tragándose el resto de su 4ta manzana

-Serán solo niñas de secundaria pero hay algo extraño con ellas – finalizó el universitario sin creerse que iba a mandar a su shinigami por 3 chiquillas.

-Jejeje, en eso tienes razón, las 3 son muy extrañas jeje- terminó traspasando la pared dejando al chico reflexionando las palabras del shinigami

-"Ese demonio sabe algo que yo no se..." – concluyó en su interior el estudiante

Mientras el joven se debatía consigo mismo por tratar de entender que cosa ocultaban esas 3 chicas, mientras que Ryuuk se acercaba despacio hacia ellas

- Tsuki-chan dile algo- chillaba Haru escondiéndose detrás de esta

- Haru-chan- pronunció en un hilo de voz

Con lo que a Haru se le puso el vello en punta, e hizo que Tatsuki sintiese un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda

- Miren disimuladamente detrás de mí, en la ventana del segundo piso- sugirió Asatsuki en un susurro

- Asa-kun… ¿nos está…?- preguntó nerviosa la mayor de las castañas roncas

- Mirando- prosiguió Haru cortantemente

- Un- confirmó la mayor- puedo sentir su mirada

- ¿Crees que sepa algo?- le dijo Haru que seguía escondida detrás de Tatsuki

- Yo pienso que…- calló y las demás afilaron la mirada, pues los cuerpos de las 3 estudiantes sintieron como una corriente de aire se les coló por los huesos, causándoles un estremecimiento mortuorio

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- exigió saber Asatsuki en tono de orden

- Sabemos que nos estás observando- completó Haru

- Sentimos tu mirada sobre nosotras, así que sal de una vez- mandó Tatsuki, también afilando la mirada

Si pudiesen escuchar lo que Ryuuk decía se hubiesen sorprendido…

- Con que pueden sentirme- comentó sorprendido el shinigami entre risas- definitivamente ustedes los humanos son más interesantes de lo que creen- prosiguió mientras se posicionaba detrás de Asatsuki

- Asa-kun la mirada viene de allá- acusaron las 2 menores señalando la casa de los Yagami que estaba situada detrás de la susodicha

- ¡Joooooooooo!- articuló sorprendido el shinigami ante la _sensibilidad_ de las "niñas"

- Lo se- confirmó la mayor- creo que se quiere pasar de listo…

El shinigami dio una sonora carcajada, que no logró ser escuchada por las 3 chicas, sin embargo logró darles un escalofrío por la columna vertebral; el universitario fue el único capaz de escuchar la carcajada del dios de la muerte, pero a diferencia de las jóvenes castañas, al chico le produjo curiosidad, que tal vez sería calmada pronto por el shinigami, que ya estaba frente a Light

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó cortante el joven Yagami

- Tenías razón hay algo raro con esas _niñas_- respondió conteniendo una carcajada

- Eso ya lo se, te envié para que me dijeras algo sobre lo que sea que estén ocultando- reprochó

El shinigami rió ante el comportamiento del joven Yagami, es decir estaba comportándose un poco paranoico con un trío de _niñas_ que seguramente solo sentían desagrado hacia el y lo comentaban entre si.

Antes que Light pudiese decir algo más al shinigami fue interrumpido por el llamado de alguien a su puerta

- Adelante- dijo en un tono de voz neutro

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una chica de cabello castaño y largo

- Onii-chan, arigatou por ayudarnos, aunque creo que no les agradas del todo, nos has ayudado- agradeció apenada

- Daijoubu, creo que es imaginación tuya Sayu – afirmó falsamente

- Entonces ¿no te molestará que se queden a dormir, no es así?- preguntó tímidamente

- Un, me parece bien que se queden- dijo gentilmente, pensando que tendría más tiempo para averiguar algo

Sayu le sonrió y salió de prisa a hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, al terminar se dirigió donde sus amigas estabas reunidas y les dio una noticia que las dejaría sin aliento

- Chicas ya está confirmado todo para que se queden a dormir- anunció alegremente

Las 3 chicas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente sin creer la noticia, estaban boquiabiertas, menos Tatsuki que estaba tomando un jugo, lo escupió del todo y quedó tosiendo. ¿Cómo Sayu había decidido eso tan rápido? Y aún más importante ¿A qué hora ellas habían pedido permiso porque querían quedarse? y más importante ¿Cuándo sus encargados habías accedido?

- Sayu-kun sabes que Onee…- dejó inconclusa su respuesta, pues Sayu le interrumpió

- Ya he hablado con ella y le dije que mi padre estaría trabajando este día y le dije que onii-chan se quedaría en la casa de un amigo- repuso guiñándole un ojo

- Sayu demo eso no es verdad- se excusó Tatsuki

- ¿Eh? quien dice que otoo-san no tiene que trabajar hoy- respondió con un tono de inocencia fingida

- Me refiero a tu onii-chan- replicó acusadoramente

- ¡Ah!, el si se va a quedar, demo digamos que… lo que no sepa tu onee-chan no nos afecta- se defendió

Tatsuki estaba tan pálida como el papel, si no fuese porque ella jamás se había desmayado y su estado de salud no fuese saludable en ese momento podrían jurar que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- ¡SAYU-KUN! Si onee-chan se entera me va a matar- su voz se quebró y el deje de desesperación en su voz se hizo más notorio de lo que debía

- Daijoubu, ella no tiene porque venir aquí, ahora por la mañana me dejó tu pijama y demás cosas

- Demo conociéndola va a venir a echar un vistazo- dijo casi aterrada

- Pues entonces le diré a onii-chan que se esconda en su habitación- solucionó- ustedes tampoco me vengan con excusas que sus madres también me dejaron sus cosas y dudo que sus madres pasen por aquí después de cómo las convencí- explicó

Las 3 chicas volvieron a callar y caminaron en un silencio sepulcral hasta la casa o más bien para ellas la boca del lobo…

--------.-.-.-.-…---------…..--------------------------

**N/a:**

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, **Hikarugirl**, gracias por pasar siempre, te agradezco el consejo, a decir verdad este fic tienen un buen tiempo que Haru (Jhoker) y yo lo hicimos, por eso tiene algunos detallitos sin arreglar como los significados de algunas palabras en japonés, así que a partir de este capítulo tendrán las explicaciones de las palabras, disculpen los inconvenientes.

**Arsonland** tienes razón no tiene el mismo nivel que Unknown, pues como ya expliqué este fic fue hecho antes, en cambio Unknown es más reciente y la trama es completamente diferente, como tu lo dijiste es más real, el detalle de los ojos es por paranoia, así que no te extrañes con eso, pues por su edad es normal que sean extremistas.

En cuanto a los personajes principales, puede decirse que las historias se centran un poco más en ellas que en los propios personajes de DN, o en el caso de Unknown AN.

Sobre este fic podemos decir que no hay un personaje principal determinado.

A decir verdad Tatsuki está un poco centrada, aunque es la más despistada del grupo, pero no siempre lo está… me alegra que te agrade el personaje, Tatsuki está basada completamente en mi, como es el caso de Haru y Jhoker; no es raro que no logres tener definida la personalidad de Asatsuki, pues ella es ese tipo de persona que a veces no se les logra captar con exactitud su forma de ser.

Me alegro que te gusten los fics, gracias por dar tu opinión, agradecemos mucho tu crítica constructiva.

_**Acá el significado de las palabras:**_

Usotsuki: Mentiroso

Gomen nee: manera informal de decir discúlpame

Daijoubu: ¡No hay problema!/ ¡Todo está bien!/ No haber problema/ Estar bien

¿Nani?: ¿Que?

Arigatou: Gracias

Demo: Pero

Hai: Si

Onii-chan: Hermano mayor

Un: Si

Onee: Hermana

Otoo-san: Padre

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor


	6. Una noche en la oscuridad

**Cáp. 5 Una noche en la oscuridad**

-Bien, están en su casa- dijo la menor de los Yagami con una sonrisa, señalando su habitación. Las tres chicas se miraron antes de estirar sus sacos de dormir en lugares diferentes de la habitación.

Tatsuki se sentó en su saco y suspiró de forma sonora, mirando a las otras dos que lucían sumidas en sus cavilaciones por completo.

-Iré a ordenar un poco la sala, le prometí a okaa-san que le dejaría el lugar ordenado si tenía visitas, y para ser sincera no lo hice- comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa – si necesitan algo, no duden en tomarlo o pedirlo ¿está bien?-

-Claro- contestó Asatsuki, respondiendo por las otras dos quienes no parecían aún convencidas de la idea de dormir en la residencia de los Yagami.

Sayu salió por la puerta a gran velocidad y la cerró tras ella suavemente, sin dejar sonido alguno que se diferenciase con la habitación antes de su ausencia.

Un viento frío se apodero del lugar, todo en silencio, todo obscuro…

-Es curioso, pero ya no me siento tan mal- comunicó la menor, rompiendo el mutismo, las otras dos le miraron, pero no dijeron nada, sino que se mantuvieron en silencio.

-No se preocupen, les avisaré si ocurre algo, recuerden que mi sueño es demasiado ligero, además de que padezco insomnio- agregó la chica, levantándose de su lugar para tomar asiento en el marco de la ventana, Tatsuki fue a reprocharle ese hecho, más estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo y solo se dejó caer.

Asatsuki se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, Sayu se tardaría bastante limpiando, y realmente estaba agotada, ese día había sido de por si muy extraño.

Tatsuki se acostó y cerró los ojos, más no se durmió en ningún momento, quizás era cierto, Haru podría advertirles si ocurría algo, pero no estaba del todo segura de que ocurriría si Haru _si_ notase algo, pero decidiese ir sola por su cuenta, cosa que no lo extrañaría.

-Oye Tsuki-chan, se nota que no duermes- siseó la menor desde el marco, Tatsuki solo sonrió y se levantó. – No tengo sueño- murmuró, sentándose en su saco.

Se podría decir que ambas vieron a través de la mentira, más optaron por dejar el tema allí.

Unos minutos más tarde Sayu volvió a entrar, no sintió la tensión por que se encontraba bastante adormilada. Pasó de largo junto a ellas y se metió bajo sus cobertores, cerrando finalmente los ojos y cayendo en un estado de inconciencia al igual que Asatsuki.

Haru se levantó y Tatsuki se puso alerta, mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-Ya es suficiente de esto, si vamos a hacer algo mejor lo hacemos ahora- concluyó la menor, Tatsuki se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a la otra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó en voz baja, no quería despertar a nadie.

-Pues nada, supongo que salir a tomar un poco de aire por ahora, hasta que se me vayan las ganas de entrar al cuarto de Light y dar vuelta su habitación en busca de algo sospechoso para que esto se acabe de una maldita vez- musitó, Tatsuki no se apartó a pesar de ello.

-Son casi las tres de la mañana, ¿a dónde piensas ir?-

-A caminar, y si no me dejas salir por la puerta, saldré por la ventana, tu eliges-

Tatsuki se hizo a un lado luego de meditarlo, a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en eso. – Bien, pero voy contigo- advirtió cuando Haru ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

La de coletas escuchó un sonido peculiar desde la habitación de Light y al mismo tiempo que Haru volteó a mirar.

Las dos chicas se quedaron paradas en medio del pasillo obscuro, observando en dirección a su habitación.

Ni Tatsuki ni Haru volvieron a escuchar otra cosa durante el tiempo en el cual permanecieron paradas en medio del pasillo.

Unos segundos más transcurrieron hasta que optaron por bajar por las escaleras, sin notar al castaño que estaba parado en la puerta del baño, casi le habían visto, afortunadamente Ryuuk había hecho un sonido desde su habitación, lo que les había hecho equivocarse y mirar hacia la dirección errónea.

Ambas echaron un vistazo hacia arriba antes de abrir la puerta principal, saliendo velozmente del lugar. Pasando por sobre el portón.

-¿A dónde van?- fue la única cosa que cruzó por la mente de Light tras ver a las dos chicas alejarse.

-.--.----…---------------------.---.---

-Nos perdimos- repitió enfadada, su amiga no iba a admitirlo.

-No, no lo hemos hecho-

-¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?-

La otra se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Ves?, si nos hemos perdido por tu capricho de salir a caminar-

-No te obligué a venir- le recordó.

-Si lo se, olvídalo, mejor intentemos regresar...- Tatsuki observó a su alrededor, jamás habían estado allí, notó que su amiga se quedaba observando un lugar fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tatsuki, su amiga señaló a unos hombres que habían golpeado a una chica dentro de un bar y ahora se la llevaban.

Tatsuki abrió los ojos de par en par, más Haru la sacudió un poco.

-Esos tipos, eran Yakuzas- murmuró, Tatsuki le miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Todos portaban armas y uno de ellos tenía el símbolo Yakuza marcado en los pantalones- explicó, la de coletas escuchó que se partían cosas dentro del bar.

-Vamonos- le ordenó a Haru, más su amiga sonrió de lado. La mayor le miró horrorizada cuando la de cabello más corto tomó una botella de aerosol, que aparentemente había sido abandonada junto a un basurero.

-¿Qué harás con es...?- Tatsuki se quedó perpleja cuando su amiga escribió en las paredes del bar Yakuza _"The Yakuza are Gays"_

Haru se acabó el aerosol escribiendo unos cuantos insultos más y Tatsuki no pudo evitar pasar de un estado de terror a uno que se estaba divirtiendo.

– Jaja, imagínate sus caras- murmuró en voz baja, aguantándose la risa, le sorprendió que Haru no riera, sino que mirara con los ojos como platos en la dirección detrás de ella.

-No será necesario- contestó en un hilo de voz.

La otra se volteó levemente, encontrándose unos mastodontes que corrían hacia donde ellas se encontraban, Tatsuki tomó la muñeca de Haru y la jaló, comenzando a correr calles arriba, seguidas de cerca por aquellos individuos.

La menor reaccionó y comenzó a correr más a prisa, siendo ella quien ahora tiraba de su amiga, aumentando la velocidad hasta donde podía, observando hacia atrás para encontrarse con que no había nadie.

Ambas se detuvieron en seco, mirando que la calle estaba vacía, sintiendo la penumbra y el silencio nuevamente.

-¿Los perdimos? – preguntó Tatsuki agotada, antes de sentir el sonido de una motocicleta tras ellas, observando con terror que estaban completamente rodeadas por estos vehículos que no portaban luces.

-¿Tu qué crees?- murmuró Haru, retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared de un callejón, mirando a Tatsuki quien temblaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bueno Bueno... _Los_ se enfadará mucho cuando sepa que dos niñas arruinaron la pared de su bar- dijo el que parecía liderar a los otros hombres, Haru se tentó a escupir un "No me interesa", más Tatsuki se adelantó y pisó su pie disimuladamente, si les hacía enfadar más sería peor.

La menor buscó una salida y solo reparó en su navaja, recordando que la tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo, más Tatsuki no le dejaría tomarla.

No se veía salida...


	7. Juntando migajas I

**Cáp****. 6: Juntando migajas. Parte I**

Entre la penumbra se vislumbraban vagamente 2 figuras, por lo que se apreciaba de ellas parecía que acababan de salir de una pelea o tal vez que habían intentado robarles, sin embargo sus ropas rasgadas denotaba que alguien había tratado de hacerles algo peor que eso…

- Haru- llamó una chica de cabello despeinado con una coleta casi suelta de lado

- ¿Qué?- contestó con voz ahogada, en lo que trataba de no cojear tanto al caminar

- Nunca te dejaré salir a dar un paseo- sentenció la chica con voz quebrada

- ¡No exageres, que seguimos vivas!- se excusó con voz rasposa

La mayor no respondió, se limitó en fulminar con la mirada a la de cabello corto, mientras reparaban en su ropa hecha añicos por la aparente riña al escapar de los yakuza

- ¿Estás bromeando?- exhortó la castaña de "coletas"- ¡Mira nada más como traemos la ropa, cualquiera diría que nos acaban de violar y que escapamos del atacante milagrosamente!- tajó con voz casi inaudible, debido a que empezaba a helar y mantener sus voces roncas no había resultado tan bien como esperaban- si no les doy el dinero que traía para alguna emergencia nos habrían golpeado, violado, luego asesinado y tirado nuestros cadáveres en una pila de basura de alguna zona más peligrosa- le recordó Tatsuki con deje de asco y frustración

- Olvídalo baka-chan, al final de cuentas seguimos en problemas, esos idiotas golpeaban fuerte, lastima que no me dejaste patearles el trasero, mira que traía mi navaja y…- empezó a contraatacar

- No bromees, que ni con mi máquina de toques podríamos haberles hecho algo, ¿no te fijaste en los tipos de atrás?, iban armados y no eran navajas- se defendió

- ¡Claro que los vi, pero se notaba que no tenían experiencia, les faltaban falanges en sus dedos!

-¡¿Eran novatos?!- soltó con sorpresa- pero traían de 9 milímetros- repuso

- Fuck with them!- maldijo la de puntas rojas

- Olvídalo, ahora solo importa regresar a la casa de Sayu-kun antes de que amanezca y se den cuenta que no estamos, además de que no tengo idea como rayos vamos a hacer que no se noten los moretones que tendremos en unas horas, sin mencionar que de momento caminas cojeando y yo apenas puedo quedarme parada sin temblar- comentó dubitativa

- No te preocupes por eso, Sayu tiene maquillaje hasta para regalar, puedo aguantar el dolor en mi pierna, dudo tener que fingir por mucho tiempo que no tengo nada

- De acuerdo, ya tenemos algunas cosas resueltas, me parece que tendrán hielo, así que podremos evitar algunos moretones, pero no se como vamos a llegar hasta allá, además con nuestra suerte amargado-san se va a dar cuenta…

- No lo hará, estamos cerca de la casa de Sayu, esta calle ya la conozco- dio aliento de esperanza para su amiga

- ¿Qué tan cerca?

- Como a 1 kilómetro ½- calculó quedamente

Tatsuki mostró una mueca, les faltaba "poco", pero no lo suficiente como para que se tranquilizaran, seguramente amanecería en unos 30 minutos y el señor Yagami seguramente despertaba temprano por su trabajo, mientras que su esposa seguramente también para prepararle el desayuno, aunque con suerte el no comería y solo tomaría un poco de café, después de todo era un día sábado – o con eso contaba el par de castañas- así se les facilitaría.

- Haru- llamó la chica al igual que cuando comenzaron su conversación

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Crees poder correr?

La chica dejó los ojos en blanco unos segundos, pero luego mostró una media sonrisa como afirmación ante la interrogante recién formulada

-----..-----…-------------------.-.--------

La misma duda se presentaba en la mente Light -más bien Kira en ese momento- _¿A dónde fueron esas dos?_ Se repetía una y otra vez, en lo que se dedicaba a su ardua _labor_ como "Dios" del nuevo mundo.

El joven se acomodó en su silla, para descansar unos segundos su vista, sin embargo una carcajada furtiva fue producida desde las sombras de la habitación del universitario, a lo que este arqueó una ceja y se incorporó para comprobar sus sospechas, sin embargo al ver por entre la cortina levemente corrida, dejó los ojos en blanco, puesto a que no solo verificó sus deducciones, si no que también atisbó la presencia del estado deplorable –según el- en el que regresó el par de _niñas_.

Las cosas cada vez se tornaban más extrañas alrededor de esas jóvenes, era obvio que algo estaba ocurriendo y Light comenzaba a sentir curiosidad sobre ello, mientras que las ansias por descubrir que era aumentaban en el.

-----..-.---------….------------

- Tsuki-chan- susurró Haru mientras se dirigían a la cocina

Tatsuki fue a responder cuando notó que su amiga se había envarado de la nada, tras chocar con ella

- Haru, Tsuki-san- se escuchó desde la cumbre de la escalera

Haru tensó la mandíbula, dejando a la vista su rostro si ninguna emoción marcada en el, en cambio la de "coletas" sintió como su estomago se contraía y sus hombros se tensaban, al tratar de forzar una sonrisa para esconder sus ganas de fruncir el ceño y fulminarle y gritarle que no la llamase por su apodo, sin embargo sabía que era necesario aguantarlo si no quería que su nombre fuera conocido por el chico.

- Light-san, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- interrogó la mayor, para evitar que preguntase sobre su apariencia, sin embargo su pregunta no era la indicada…

El joven arqueó una ceja y las miró de manera fija

- Tsuki-san, me parece que no eres tú la persona que debería de formular esa pregunta- evadió cortante el universitario con deje de superioridad

- Supongo- admitió- pero aún así no me has respondido- contraatacó con tono ronco, pero fingido de amabilidad

- Me dio sed- mintió rápidamente- ¿y ustedes?- exigió saber

- Venimos de tomar aire- respondió la chica de forma extrañamente campante

- Claro- respondió el chico con tono de sarcasmo disimulado- y les dio calor y se rasgaron la ropa también

- En realidad lo hizo un perro, Haru traía aroma a comida y el perro se nos lanzó encima, cuando traté de sacarlo de encima de Haru me atacó a mi también- objetó la chica con un tono vagamente retador- sin nos disculpas vamos al baño- aclaró al chica, para luego arrastrar a Haru con ella y dejar al estudiante con la mirada afilada y un rostro indignado por lo torpe que le creían al dar semejante excusa.


	8. Juntando migajas II

**Cáp. 6: Juntando migajas. Parte II**

-¿Duele mucho cuando hago esto?-

-¡Fuck!, ¿tu qué crees?- gritó la menor en respuesta, su amiga estaba intentando verificar si su pierna y muñeca estaban rotas, pero no estaba siendo para nada delicada.

-Es inútil, no tengo suficientes conocimientos médicos para saber esto, y preguntarle a Amargado-san no es una opción- murmuró con preocupación.

-Oye, estoy bien- aseguró; Tatsuki pudo ver perfectamente a través de la mentira.

-Le preguntaré a Asa-kun- dijo, levantándose, más el agarre de Haru le detuvo

-Espera, si le dices que me revise preguntará como acabamos en este estado- advirtió la menor.

-Si es cierto, y si le explicamos nos va a sermonear e insultar tan fuerte que despertará a todo el resto de la familia Yagami- agregó Tatsuki, intentando pensar en que hacer.

Haru pareció leerle la mente a la mayor por lo que abrió los ojos de par en par - Ni lo pienses– advirtió cortante, Tatsuki le miró.

-No hay otra opción- concluyó con voz derrotada la de "coletas", levantándose del suelo – Yo no se donde hay vendajes y esas cosas, él es el único que ya vio nuestro estado y que esta despierto – recalcó, Haru le miró, intentando razonar otra solución.

La de coletas ayudó a levantarse a su amiga y encendió las luces del baño, Light las escuchó pasar por lo que se mantuvo recostado sobre su puerta.

-¿Puedes moverte?- preguntó Tatsuki apoyándola sobre un asiento en el baño - ¡Si no les hubieses insultado estarías en mejor estado!-

-Pude correr, está claro que puedo moverme, y en cuanto a no insultarles, lo haría de nuevo, y les habría dicho más cosas, de no ser porque me detuviste - respondió la menor, recordando lo sucedido.

-Baka, tienes que medir con quien hablas, mírate como te dejaron por tener esa bocota tuya, a mi me sacudieron un poco porque no les insulté – gruñó ante la respuesta de su amiga – ya regreso- agregó.

Tatsuki caminó con un gusto amargo en la garganta hasta quedar parada frente a la puerta del castaño, debatiéndose entre si tocar o no.

Light por su lado había escuchado todo y meditaba sobre que habría ocurrido, habían sido ¿golpeadas?, ¿por qué?

Finalmente la de coletas tocó suavemente en la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que el universitario la abriese. Pasados unos segundos la de coletas se hartó de esperar y tomó su celular.

-Tsuki, no creo que llamar a Ryuuga-chan por esto...- comenzó la menor, Light tras escuchar ese nombre abrió la puerta, justo en esos instantes Tatsuki estaba marcando el número del chico y se quedó paralizada al escuchar que alguien en la otra línea contestaba.

-¡Lo siento número equivocado!- exclamó tornándose roja, cortando al segundo para dejar a un Ryuuga confundido en su casa y a un Light expectante.

-¿Debo preguntar que hacen ustedes dos en el baño?- preguntó desde su habitación, divisando a la chica sentada con una toalla sobre su muñeca izquierda y sobre su pierna derecha. Volviéndose a la invitada parada frente a su puerta.

-Pues verás Light-san, según se, tienes buenas calificaciones y varios cursos, Sayu una vez me comentó que aprobaste medicina con una calificación perfecta...-

-Como en todas mis materias- señaló el castaño, cruzándose de brazos. Haru viró los ojos desde su posición y Tatsuki hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no apartar la sonrisa.

-Bueno, exacto, eres muy listo... y tienes conocimientos amplios sobre diversos temas, así que... me preguntaba si… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- inquirió de forma amable, el universitario pasó de largo y entró al baño, chocando miradas con la menor quien observó a Tatsuki de forma "singular".

El castaño tomó asiento en una silla frente a la de la menor y apoyó su dedo índice en su tobillo, observando el rostro de Haru que a pesar de que se mantenía neutro no podía evitar contraerse levemente del dolor.

-¿Duele aquí? – preguntó, presionando un poco en su muñeca, ya había revisado su tobillo más la chica había alegado que estaba bien, por lo que había pasado a su muñeca.

- No- contestó ahogando un grito.

La chica no lo quiso admitir, más la mirada de su amiga y la obvia expresión de incredibilidad en el rostro del castaño le obligaron a suspirar. – De acuerdo, si me duele con un demonio – farfulló derrotada.

-No entiendo como un perro pudo hacerle esto a tu amiga- le dijo a Tatsuki, señalando los cortes y golpes en el cuerpo de la mencionada. – Tienes un corte en el labio – murmuró, Haru empalideció y Tatsuki también, al segundo la de coletas sintió la mirada del universitario sobre si.

-¿Me vas a decir que el perro le mordió el labio?-

Tatsuki se mantuvo callada y Haru también – Solamente… ayúdala, por favor- rogó la mayor de las castañas, sorprendiendo tanto al universitario, como a su amiga, Tatsuki no se habría rebajado, de no ser que le preocupaba el estado en el que se veía la menor, se notaba a kilómetros que su cuerpo estaba el doble de golpeado que el suyo.

-Yo me busque esto – le recordó la menor – no tienes ni que ayudarme, ni que defenderme – Light se mantuvo en silencio, tomando vendas para comenzar a curarle algunos cortes profundos a la chica.

Haru no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, su amiga se había humillado y había perdido todo el dinero que tenía por dos de sus estupideces, salir a tomar aire e insultar a un grupo de mafiosos armados.

El universitario pasó alcohol por las heridas y le revisó el resto del brazo y la pierna, asegurándose de ver si el hueso estaba bien.

-No esta quebrado, pero no le faltó mucho para estarlo, yo que tú, no me muevo mucho, al mínimo golpe se te dislocarán los huesos- murmuró, levantándose del suelo. – No le diré a nadie de su estado, hay algunas cosas que les pueden ayudar a cubrir los golpes en el armario, más no les garantizo que nadie vaya a notar los vendajes en su pierna y su muñeca-

-Muchas gracias – dijo Tatsuki realmente agradecida, tomando de un compartimiento maquillajes de diferentes colores, pomadas y millares de cosas más.

-Yo que ustedes no me sigo metiendo en cual sea la cosa en la que están, ya que ahora fueron golpes, quizás la próxima vez acabe peor…-

-No sabes nada de nosotros – cortó la menor, fue a escupir otra cosa, más desvió la mirada al sentirse desagradecida – de todas formas gracias-

Light se paró en el marco – No hay problema, Tsuki-san, deberías hacerte cargo de observar su cuadro durante la siguiente semana, si vez que le comienza a doler entonces vuelve y volveré a atenderla- murmuró.

-Puedo observarme yo sola- repuso Haru, Tatsuki le miró – No, seguramente mientas y digas que estás bien, aunque no lo estés-

-No deberías ser tan obstinada- le dijo el castaño a la menor, esta fue a soltar un insulto, más escucharon que alguien se levantaba en la habitación de al lado.

El Universitario se fue rápidamente dejando a las otras dos jóvenes en el baño, maquillando sus golpes y heridas a una velocidad inverosímil, para salir por la puerta trasera, evitando a fuese cual fuese la persona que había despertado...

-.-.-.-.-…-…..-

**N/a:**

Lastimosamente el FF se ha pausado, pero trataré de seguir subiendo los capítulos hasta donde hemos terminado, luego de eso trataré de que Haru (Jhoker) acepte intentar retomar la historia… Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero surgieron muchos problemas a lo largo del desarrollo de la historia, espero comprendan. Por dejen sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, críticas, etc. esperaré con ansias el poder contestarlas.

_**Significado de las palabras:**_

Baka: Torpe, tonto, idiota.


End file.
